UsUk My Blood By: Mortis Bane
by MortisBane
Summary: Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what Alfred was doing. "Alfred stop! You don't know what you're doing! Give me that book right now!" Alfred grinned, and pointed at him, now he was doing a spell for once. He wondered how it would turn out. Original story and first 4 chapters by E.P. Wat.s I've adopted this story and shall continue it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hey I'm Mortis Bane and obviously this is not my story. I've adopted it from E.P. Wat.s and I will be the one to continue it. The chapters will remain relatively the same with maybe a few revisions but the plot will remain the same up until I start to update of course. Please enjoy and thank E.P. Wat.s for allowing me to adopt this story!**

* * *

Alfred was in Arthur's house. He was messing around in his magic room, and was looking at multiple spells. He had a bunch of books around him, and was sitting in the middle of them. He had never actually tried magic before, and wanted to try out a spell.

Arthur was locked out of his house...again. He really needed to find a way to stop losing his keys. He spotted America's car in the drive way. 'Well maybe that git can let me in.' he thought. He began banging on the door, hoping Alfred would answer.

Alfred looked up from the book when he heard banging. He got up; book in hand and slowly opened the door. "Yes?"

With a sigh of relief Arthur pushed past Alfred. "I've never been so relieved to find you in my house." he said jokingly, taking off his coat and hanging it on a hook by the door. He frowned as he noticed one of his books in the American's hands. "Alfred...is that one of my books?" he asked, although he already knew it was.

"Uh, Maybe...'' He said, clutching the book in his hand. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch them, but he was curious about them.

His eyes narrowed. "How many times have I told you to stay out of there?"

'' A lot...'' He told him, and backed up opening the book. He grinned, and flipped to a certain page.

"Well then why did you go in there, you bloody git?" he said angrily. Sometimes Alfred really got on his nerves. He didn't want him in his magic room for a reason.

''Well, I wanted to try out some magic...'' He said, and read the page he was on.

"Don't fool around with magic! It's too dangerous for you." he said sternly, reaching for the book.

Alfred pulled away quickly, and began to do a spell on Arthur. He was turning him into a Vampire, since he always reminded Alfred of one.

Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what Alfred was doing. "Alfred stop! You don't know what you're doing! Give me that book right now!"

Alfred grinned, and pointed at him, now he was doing a spell for once. He wondered how it would turn out.  
Arthur froze. Alfred had just cast a spell on him. And not just any spell, a spell that could have very dangerous consequences if done wrong. He felt light headed all of a sudden. He took a step towards Alfred, raising a hand to literally slap some sense into him, but he ended up collapsing, falling against the American.

Alfred dropped the book, and held him. Making sure he wouldn't fall. He got worried and thought he did something wrong. '' D-Dude?''

Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. He raised a hand up and placed his index and middle finger on the side of Alfred's throat, feeling his pulse. He felt his teeth sharpen and he felt as if he blacked out. When he came too, he was sucking on Alfred's neck, his fangs impaling it. His eyes widened in horror, and he quickly pulled away, crashing into an end table, knocking over a lamp and breaking it. "A-Alfred I-!"

Alfred's eyes had widened, and he froze at what just happened. He tried to keep standing, but he felt dizzy, and his vision blur. He collapsed to the ground, trying to keep his eyes open. Looks like this was a very bad idea.  
Arthur rushed to Alfred's side. "Alfred? Alfred?" he felt a tear trickle down his cheek but he ignored it. "Dammit! What have I done?"

Alfred's eyes finally closed, and his face began to pale. His neck was killing him with pain, and his breaths became shallow.

Arthur was on his feet in seconds, rushing to his medicine cabinet, hoping to find _something_ that would help. When that didn't work, he ran to his magic room and grabbed a handful of potions and books. He grabbed the discarded book from behind Alfred and read through the page. Within seconds he had found a spell that would help. Without a second thought he cast it, hating himself for having hurt the American.

Alfred's breath finally goes back to normal; his neck was still killing him when he opened his eyes slightly. He stared up at Arthur, then his eyes snapped open, and he quickly stood up backed away from him.

"Oh thank goodness..." Arthur sighed, wiping away another stray tear. One he would later refuse to believe existed. He frowned as he watched Alfred back away from him. He looked at Alfred sadly. He didn't want to say "I told you so." or "this is your fault." because even though both were true, it wasn't an appropriate time. instead, he just stood, and dropped a bottle of pain relievers in front of Alfred as he walked past, locking himself in his room.

Alfred watched him closely, and ignored the pain pills, even though it would have helped him. He managed to stand up, using the wall as support, and walked over to Arthur's door knocking on it softly.

Arthur lay on his bed, the lights off and the curtains shut (the light was killing his head) when he heard a knock on the door. He wrapped the blanket around him like a cloak, pulling it down over his eyes to block out more of the light, he then reluctantly walked over to the door. "What Alfred?" he asked sadly, not unlocking or opening the door, too afraid of what might happen if he did.

'' S-Sorry... This is my entire fault...'' He told him quietly, and put his hand to his side. If only he hadn't done something stupid like this. '' I shouldn't have turned you into a Vampire...''

Arthur sighed and unlocked the door. He opened it and pulled Alfred in, shutting the door quickly, the hall was too bright for his head to handle. "No. I should apologize. ...I...I could've killed you..." he looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. He felt horrible, both emotionally and physically.

Alfred shook his head. ''None of this is your fault... I was being stupid again...'' He said, and tried to look around, the room being very dark to him.

Arthur couldn't help but agree partially with that statement. "Yes. You were being stupid." he sighed. "I don't want you messing around with my spell books for a reason. One you learned just now. Magic is too dangerous. But...I'm also to blame...I should have tried to control myself better..."

Alfred walked over to him, and hugged him. '' I-It's okay really...'' He said nervously. He was afraid of Arthur severally right now, but ignored that feeling. '' T-The spell just took over your mind...''

Arthur stiffened at the touch. Not only had he not been expecting it, but he hadn't been expecting to feel it so strongly. 'Oh that's right...' he thought. 'My senses are strengthened now...' he frowned as he felt how fast Alfred's heart was beating. It was obvious the American was afraid of him. He hated it. He pulled away, and turned his back to Alfred. "...you're afraid of me. You think I'm a monster."

'' What, N-No I'm not!'' Alfred told him, even though he knew it was true. '' I would never think of you as a monster, I just see you as Iggy!'' He said, nervously taking a step to him.

Arthur knew that Alfred was lying. It was obvious. "Stop lying to me. You're terrified of me. I AM a monster..." he pulled the make shift hood down over his eyes more, not only blocking out light, but hiding the tears he felt threatening to escape.

Alfred slowly put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at the darkness in front of him. ''You're not a monster Iggy... I would never think of you like that.'' He told him. '' Even if you're a vampire, I will still be by your side...''

Arthur looked down, not sure what to say next. He knew that no matter how much he argued with Alfred, the American would never admit to how he really felt about Arthur currently. The Britt pulled away from Alfred's gentle touch and walks over to his bed, laying down on it again. He didn't trust himself to be too close to Alfred. Not after what had happened...

Alfred stood there for a moment, and then hesitantly walked over a sat down at the edge of the bed. He knew that Arthur could tell how he could feel, but he would never admit it. He blinked his eyes, trying to get use to the darkness.

"...perhaps you should leave..." he said after a period of silence."...tomorrow...or two days from now...or whenever we've calmed down...come back and we'll talk..."

'' D-Do you think that's the best idea?'' He asked, looking over to where the voice had come.

Arthur remained silent for a moment. Then nodded. "Yes. I do...we both need some time before we'll be able to cope with...this...whenever you're ready just come over."

Alfred nodded his head, and stood up to walk to the door.

* * *

**Okay so I've changed a few things mostly grammar things and I'm going to start on chapter 2. I should have all the chapters re posted within the next two days then I'll start on the new chapter. Thank you for reading and thank you E.P. Wat.s for the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 for you this one was originally done by E.P. Wat.s as well as chapter 1. Enjoy.**

* * *

He carefully made his way outside, and closed the door behind him. He shuddered slightly feeling his neck, and walked over to the couch.

Arthur sighed sadly. He only realized how much he didn't want to be alone when Alfred had left. He wanted to get up and call him back, but he knew he shouldn't.

Alfred sat at the couch, holding his neck still. He ignored the pain his best, and stared at the empty air in front of him. He would go talk to Arthur in an hour, even though he was scared of him.

Arthur visibly winced when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had a feeling it was Francis, calling to brag about his newest one-night-stand. He really didn't care. He slid his hand in his pocket and pulled his phone out, chucking it at the wall.

Alfred heard something hit the wall, and wondered what it was. He continued to sit there, waiting for the hour to be up. Finally it was up, and he went back to his room.

Arthur heard the door open. He frowned as he realized it was probably Alfred. As much as he wanted someone to be near him, he didn't know if he would be able to be around Alfred without feeling guilty about what he had done.

Alfred closed the door behind him, and stood at one spot. '' Uh, A-Arthur? Are you awake?'' He asked nervously, and took one step near him.

"Yes. You're...you're ready to talk me assume?" he asked, sitting up.

He nodded his head. '' Y-Yeah...'' He said, and took another step near him.

"Alright...I guess we should start by accepting that we're both at fault for something, yes?"

'' Well... It's mostly my fault since I turned you into a vampire...'' He said, and finally reached the bed.

"Yes, and because I lost control I hurt you. Therefore we're both to blame. Next...how are we going to keep this a secret from everyone else?"

'' Uh, C...Cant I change you back some how?'' He asked nervously sitting next to him.

Arthur remained silent for a moment, just thinking. He had read through every spell book in his disposal and had memorized all of their contents. He tried to remember a spell that would undo it, but couldn't think of any. "I...I don't know. It may take time..."

'' Oh...then I guess you'll just have to call in sick for all the meetings...'' He suggested that idea.

"The first few yes, but after a while don't you think they would get suspicious?"

'' Nah, I'll just tell them you got surgery on your stomach, and you're feeling rather weak...'' He said, and looked at the ceiling.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as he thought of the types of excuses Alfred would give. "Alright. We can try that. If it stops working though...we'll have to come up with a new plan then. And...The third thing..." he brought his hand up and gently touched Alfred's throat. "...that. When...when I need to...drink...how will we handle that?"

Alfred shudders at the touch, and closes his eyes. '' J-Just go head and drink... Y-You can't starve...'' He said trying not to be scared.

Arthur pulled his hand away and shook his head. "No. I won't hurt you again."

Alfred relaxed a bit, and slowly opened his eyes. '' Y-You kinda have no other choice...I-Its okay...I'll be fine.'' He said not wanting Arthur to starve.

Arthur bit his lower lip. He didn't want to hurt Alfred. It seemed no matter what he said though, Alfred wouldn't change his mind. "...a...are you sure? If you don't want me to drink from you I wont."

'' I-Its ok-okay...'' He nodded slightly, and looked over at him. He didn't like the thought of this, but he would help Arthur in any way he needed.

"...are you still afraid of me?" Arthur asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Alfred hesitated for a moment. '' No...'' He said sounding clam a bit.

"...are you sure?" Arthur had noticed the hesitation before Alfred's answer. And he didn't like it.

Alfred nodded. "Y-yes. I'm not afraid." He said, trying to sound calm.

Arthur sighed, only partially convinced. "Alright...not to sound like the annoying 'I told you so' people, but now that you know what can happen, do you promise to stay out of my magic room?"

'' Yes... I promise...'' He sighed, and crossed his legs. He would make sure he didn't do anything like this again.

Arthur nodded. "good." he frowned when he remembered how many books and potions where out by the door. 'I'll have to have Alfred help me later.'

Alfred sat there in the silence, thinking "what's gonna happen next."

Arthur's eyes wandered, focusing on puncture wounds on Alfred's neck. "...how bad does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

Alfred remembered about the bite, and felt the pain come back. '' Uh, not that much... it's okay...'' He lied not wanting to worry him.

Arthur could tell it hurt more than he was letting on, but he decided to drop the subject, knowing it would take forever to get the stubborn Alfred to admit it.

Alfred slowly lay back on the bed, and closed his eyes. He had felt tired after all of this.

Arthur watched Alfred, wishing he could do something to help. He knew Alfred was in pain, and he knew he was tired. He was also afraid. Arthur wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort him and tell him there was nothing to be afraid of. 'That's a lie though.' he thought. 'I am a monster. There is something to be afraid of.'

Alfred felt himself slowly began to drift off to sleep. Ever since he had gotten bitten by Arthur, he had felt extremely tired.

Arthur reached out a hand and gently ran it through Alfred's soft golden hair. He hoped they would be able to find a way to change him back. He hated having to worry about Alfred being afraid of him. He also hated that the taste of Alfred's blood was so amazing and addictive. He had to find away to handle this without drinking from Alfred. He didn't want to have to drink from the American, mainly because who knew what was mixed into his bloodstream, but also because….he had been so weak after he had been drunk from. Arthur didn't like that he, Arthur Kirkland, had caused that.

"I'm sorry Alfred…"He whispered. "I really truly am…"

* * *

**There's chapter two posted and I'm going to have chapter three up in the morning. Just bare with me and I'll have the ****_new_**** chapter done in no time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three by: E.P. Wat.s**

* * *

Arthur reached out a hand and gently ran it through Alfred's soft golden hair. He hoped they would be able to find a way to change him back. He hated having to worry about Alfred being afraid of him. He also hated that the taste of Alfred's blood was so amazing and addictive. He had to find away to handle this without drinking from Alfred. He didn't want to have to drink from the American, mainly because who knew what was mixed into his bloodstream, but also because….he had been so weak after he had been drunk from. Arthur didn't like that he, Arthur Kirkland, had caused that.

"I'm sorry Alfred…"He whispered. "I really truly am…"

Alfred had fallen asleep within seconds, although Arthur couldn't help but notice the irritated look on his face. Arthur's hand stopped when he saw the look. He didn't like it, not at all. He jumped when he heard a voice, only to realize it was just Alfred, mumbling something in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, the look on his face, much to Arthur's appreciation, disappearing. He smiled down at Alfred weakly, running his hand through the American's hair once again.

"You awake?" He whispered. Alfred nodded slightly and sat up, looking at him.  
"Yep." Arthur nodded, moving his hand away. He didn't want Alfred to be uncomfortable.  
"You alright? You looked upset." Alfred nodded again, a grin spreading out on his face.  
"Of course! Why would the hero be upset?" He said with a laugh, causing the Brit to wince. Arthur sighed, shaking his head.  
"Where did I go wrong with you?" He muttered jokingly. Alfred rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever man." He said. He then turned to face Arthur better and poked him hard in the forehead.  
"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for git?"  
"I have a very deep secret that I trust you enough to share." He had lost his grin, his face becoming very serious. Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
"Hm? And what would that be?" Alfred leaned in closer.  
"You must never tell anyone. It's very deep." Arthur frowned, trying to scoot away from him.  
"A-Alfred what's gotten into you? Are you feeling alright?" He asked nervously. He didn't want to tell him, but Alfred was seriously starting to freak him out.  
Alfred's eyes had lost their shine. He crawled closer to the other, trapping him. "You must promise not to tell anyone. ...or else."  
Arthur tensed, becoming very uncomfortable with how close the other man was. He nodded quickly. "Alright, I promise." He said, ignoring the 'or else' at the end of the other's sentence. Alfred leaned in closer to him.  
"I'm. A. Ninja." He grinned stupidly and watched the other man's reaction.  
Arthur's eye visible twitched, and he shoved Alfred back with a bit more force than intended. "You bloody git! You made me think you had something important to say!" Alfred rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, cracking up laughing almost immediately. Arthur scowled and threw a pillow at him.  
"Shut up!"  
Alfred caught the pillow and stood up. "O-oh that was too funny!" He chuckled and stared at him. Then he held the pillow in the air and grinned down at him. The Englishman glared up at him.  
"If you hit me with that bloody pillow, I will turn you into a newt." He said irritably. Alfred, being the obnoxious idiot he is, hit Arthur with the pillow, fleeing the room quickly, laughing his signature laugh.  
Arthur winced when the pillow made contact. He jumped to his feet and ran after Alfred, stopping the second he reached the doorway.  
'Damn that's bright...' he thought, pulling the blanket-hood further down his face. He then followed the sound of Alfred's laugh, raising his hand threateningly when he reached him.  
"I'll turn you into a newt. I wasn't joking."

* * *

**The next chapter will again be by: E.P. Wat.s but after that the chapters will have been done by me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter by: E.P. Wat.s next one is mine!

* * *

"I will turn you into a newt. I wasn't joking."

Alfred kept chuckling, and picked up his pace. He quickly ran into the guest room, shut the door, and hid in the closet locking the door. He backed up in the far corner, and kept quiet. Arthur threw open the door and stood there, just listening. He grinned when he heard Alfred's quiet breathing. He walked over to the closet and began picking the lock. Alfred's eyes widened slightly, as he tried to back up more into the corner.

Arthur's lips twisted into a sadistic grin when he heard a click, signalling the unlocking of the door. He threw it open and grabbed Alfred's arm, pulling him out of the closet. "Ha! Its your fault I found you so easily!" He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm down. "You breathe loudly git..." he mumbled.

"Yeah." Alfred let out a nervous laugh before pulling away from Arthur. and backing into the closet. He coward back into his corner, watching the other carefully. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Get out of the closet Alfred. I won't turn you into a newt."

"Nope. I like it here." He replied childishly. Arthur sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Stay in the for all eternity. See if I care." He said, starting to leave. He paused once he reached the doorway. "But if you stay in there you'll have to eat whatever I make for breakfast, lunch, and dinner until you leave." Alfred quickly jumped up and rushed past him. He turned to face the Brit, walking backwards down the hall.

"Heh heh. Never mind." Arthur sighed.

"I know my cooking isn't the best...but it can't be that bad can it?" He muttered to no one in particular.

"You almost killed Gilbert with your scones." Alfred mumbled and kept walking. Arthur scowled and followed, grumbled something about Gilbert not knowing what real food was.

Alfred went over to the couch and sat down, humming a song quietly to himself. Arthur walked in and sat next to him, turning off the lights as he did so.

"Hey dude." Alfred mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hm?" Arthur replied, holding the blanket tighter around himself.

"I'm bored." He said quietly, leaning on the other.

"Me too. What do you want to do?" Alfred closed his eyes and shrugged.

"..." Arthur sighed and shook his head. Alfred soon was asleep. Arthur smiled down at him, running his hand through the other's hair. After a moment he stood, being careful not to wake the American. He slid a pillow under Alfred's head and quietly left the room.

Arthur walked into his magic room and began searching through the books. As the minutes went by he grew more and more frustrated, the pile of useless unhelpful books growing as well.

After a while Alfred woke up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He quickly noticed the missing presence of a certain blonde Brit. He stood and walked around the house, finding him a minute or two later. He stood in the doorway and watching Arthur flipping through book after book. He winced as Arthur slammed a book shut loudly and threw it at the wall. He heard the man angrily mutter something, but didn't catch what. He made his way over towards Arthur as the man opened another book so roughly it almost ripped in two. He carefully sat next to him and looked over his shoulder at the pages of the book. Arthur didn't notice and continued to read, his scowl increasing with every word. Alfred blinked and looked over next to him. He picked up an old black book, and decided to read it. Arthur finished the book quickly and threw that one in the pile too.

"Its impossible!" He muttered.

"Whats impossible?'' He asked, alerting the other male to his presence. Arthur jumped at Alfred's voice. He had no idea the american was with him.

"Nothing. And I thought I told you to stay away from here!"

"Oh...Well...I'm not doing anything..'' Alfred mumbled, looking up from the book.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright then, git."

"So what are you doing anyway?" Alfred asked, picking up a new book, not having understood the previous one.

"Trying to get back to normal, clearly." Arthur spat, snatching the book from his hands.

"Oh...right..."

"Well are you going to help me or just sit there being useless?"

"How can I help if you keep taking books from me?" Alfred asked, smirking. Arthur scowled.

"Fine. Here. Take this one, but no reading aloud. You may accidentally cast a spell."

* * *

**Now next chapter the writing style may be different because it would be done in my writing style but yay for new chapters! Thank you to E.P. Wat.s for the story and believe me your story is in good hands!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 4 this one is all me. Again thanks to E.P. Wat.s for the story and I'm happy to have it! Everyone enjoy and I hope you like what I do with this story.**

* * *

Alfred began flipping through the book Arthur had handed him and within moments he was entirely bored. He couldn't really understand the book he was reading and the parts he did understand weren't helpful.

"Iggy?" Alfred asked closing the book and turning to the reading Brit.

"What?" Arthur replied not looking up from his book. Upon reaching the last page of his book he slammed it shut and tossed it with the others.

"I'm bored, this isn't fun!" Alfred complained.

"Well it really shouldn't be 'fun' we're looking for a spell to cure me. That isn't all that of an enjoyable experience."

"Can't we do something fun for a little bit?! We can do this later!" Alfred continued to complain which was beginning to agitate the already annoyed Brit.

"What, do you want me to remain a vampire?!"

"No! But I also don't want to be bored to death by your books!" Arthur's grip tightened on the book in his hands in an attempt to not snap at the American.

"Fine! What do you want to do?!"

"I don't know just..."

"You complain about being bored and you don't even know what you want to do?!" Arthur snapped, so much for controlling his temper.

"Yeah so?!" Arthur jumped up and yanked Alfred up by his arm.

"You want to do something fun?! Fine I'll show you something fun!" Arthur began to drag Alfred down the hall heading towards the kitchen but something stopped him and he wasn't sure what it was at first. He stopped dead in his tracks and released Alfred's arm.

"Arthur? You okay?" Alfred asked becoming concerned for the Brit. Arthur didn't reply, he brought his hand up to his mouth after he felt intense pain in two of his teeth, his fangs. Arthur soon realized what the problem was, he was beginning to starve.

"Arthur, what's wrong?!" After hearing Alfred's voice Arthur felt something inside him change and he knew it wasn't good. Arthur turned back around looking at Alfred with hunger in his eyes which seemed to glow a bit.

"A...Arthur?" Alfred asked beginning to become nervous. Arthur licked his dry lips and left his mouth slightly ajar but just enough for Alfred to see Arthur's fangs which had grown in size. Arthur took a step forward resulting in Alfred taking a step back. "Arthur, what are you doing?" Again Alfred gained no response from the advancing Brit. Arthur moved right up to Alfred and grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer so that he could whisper into his ear.

"Alfred..." He began. "Don't move or speak..."

"W...Why?" Alfred felt as though he couldn't move he seemed to be paralyzed with fear. Arthur slowly moved his mouth closer to Alfred's neck and just before he was going to bite down like before Alfred mustered enough courage to push Arthur away from him.

"A...Arthur! Snap out of it!" Alfred screamed taking a step further away from him.

"I can't help it Alfred...I'm starving!" Arthur replied. Alfred stopped, he knew that he couldn't let Arthur starve but he knew how bad the first bite was, he didn't know what to do.

"A...Arthur...go ahead."

"What?"

"Y...You can drink my blood, if you need to." Arthur gave Alfred a bit of a smile before advancing towards him again, but this time Alfred allowed him to. Arthur moved his mouth to Alfred's neck right where the last bite had been. Without hesitation Arthur bite down on Alfred's neck and began to draw his delicious blood into his mouth. Alfred gave a gasp when the bite came and as the pain poured into him again like last time but he had to force himself not to show how much it really did hurt. Soon after Arthur began to suck out Alfred's blood Alfred felt himself go light headed.

"A..Arthur, isn't that enough blood?" Alfred asked trying to control his pained voice. Arthur didn't reply. In all honesty Arthur was full almost as soon as he began drinking Alfred's blood but he couldn't stop himself from continuing, his blood was just too good it was the sweetest thing Arthur had ever had in his life, and he wanted more. Alfred felt his knees begin to go weak and his vision began to blur.

"A...Arthur..." His voice came out more of a whisper and was almost unheard by Arthur. Alfred's body couldn't take anymore of this he collapsed against Arthur unconscious. When Alfred fell against Arthur he made the two topple over and Arthur's fangs were forces out of Alfred's neck. When the connection was broken Arthur snapped out of his lustful state and what just happened flooded to his mind.

"Oh god Alfred!" Arthur screamed looking down at the unconscious American on top of him. "Oh god not again! Alfred! Alfred! Wake up!" Arthur moved out from under the American and turned him si that he was in his back. "Damn, why can't I control myself?!" Tears began to pour down Arthur's face as he leaned down to see if he heard Alfred breathing. He didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was that? The first chapter in the story that I've written! I hope it's good and meets your expectations! Please review to let me know! I will continue to update frequently!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I'm back for another chapter! Yay! So enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

Arthur snapped back up eyes wide after realizing that Alfred was in fact not breathing.

"Oh no!" He screamed as he jumped up. "I...I need that spell book!" Arthur ran out of the room and back to his spell room. When he got there, however, all of his books were spread across the room in random unorganized piles, due to his rough treatment of said books while looking for a cure. "Why is life against me?!" Arthur then began to frantically search the books going off of pure memory on what the cover looked like. Each one he found that was not the correct one he would throw at the wall harder then when he was earlier. As book after book went by Arthur became more and more nervous and concerned for the unbreathing American in the other room. Tears continued to pour from Arthur's as he kept searching...and searching...and searching, but he couldn't find the book. After he had searched about half of them he was stopped by a groan coming from the other room.

"A...Alfred?" Arthur hesitantly asked while slowly emerging from his spell room. He walked down the hall into the room where he had left Alfred only to find him missing. "Alfred?!" Arthur asked again but this time more frantic.

"A...Arthur?" Came Alfred's voice from the kitchen, but it was different it sounded quite and hurt. Quickly though Arthur ran into the kitchen and sighed with relief upon seeing Alfred standing in the middle of the kitchen. Before he could stop himself he ran right up to Alfred and hugged him tightly while crying into his chest.

"Oh thank god you're okay Alfred! I... I was so worried!" He cried holding onto Alfred tighter.

"Whoa! Dude what's wrong? What happened and why does my head hurt?" Alfred asked with a laugh while hugging the Brit back.

"You mean you don't remember?" Arthur took his head out of Alfred's chest and looked up at him tears still streaming down his face.

"Remember what?" Arthur felt more tears well up in his eyes and he buried his face back into Alfred's chest before telling him.

"Oh it was awful, Alfred! I went to far again! You were dead and...and not breathing! I'm so s...sorry!" Arthur broke down in Alfred's chest and was unable to speak.

"Dude come down it's okay! You didn't do any damage, just a headache."

"But I...I was so scared! I thought you were d...dead!" Alfred slowly began to rub Arthur's back soothingly.

"Please calm down, I don't like it when you're sad! It's okay, no hard feelings." Arthur didn't look back up he just hugged Alfred tighter. After a few minutes Arthur was able to calm down enough and stopped crying but still held onto Alfred.

"Wait!" Arthur quickly pulled away and looked up at Alfred observing him.

"What?" Alfred asked leaning away an Arthur leaned in.

"How are you alright? I don't get it." Alfred looked at him strangely.

"I don't know dude, could you stop staring at me." Arthur's eyes widened when he thought he saw something in Alfred's mouth.

"What's that?!" Arthur said peering further into Alfred's mouth closer.

"What's what?" A blush began to cover Alfred's face as Arthur got even closer. Without warning Arthur shoved his fingers into Alfred's mouth and forced his lips apart reveling his teeth. What he saw made Arthur's heart stop.

"Y...you have...fangs!" Arthur screamed taking a step back away from Alfred.

"I...I do?" Alfred moved his own hand into his mouth and felt around. "Dude I do have fangs! What the hell?!" Alfred then chose to freak out at that point. "Why the hell do I have fangs?! Arthur what happened?!" Arthur moved over to the screaming American in an attempt to clam him down.

"Al...Alfred calm down! We can't fix this with you jumping around and freaking out!" Arthur spoke placing his hand on Alfred's arm to keep him from jumping around.

"How could we fix this?!" Arthur let go of Alfred and receded keeping his head down.

"I...I don't know..." Alfred stopped his freaking out and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Iggy, I was totally acting all unheroic by freaking out there. I'm sure we'll find a way to cure both of us. M'kay?" Arthur looked up into Alfred's smiling face, tears brimming his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alfred!" Arthur turned away from Alfred and took off to his room fresh new tears streaking down his face.

"Arthur!" Alfred screamed chasing after him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry I meant to update earlier but my internet got shut off. But anyway I hope you like what I've done with the story and I'll try to update soon. Please enjoy and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! Yay! So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Arthur!" Alfred screamed chasing after Arthur. Arthur ran into his room and tried to slam and lock the door before Alfred got to him but he was too late, when he slammed the door Alfred jammed his foot in the way stopping the door.

"Arthur! It's not your fault, I don't hold anything against you! I know you couldn't help yourself! Don't beat yourself up over this I'm fine." Alfred spoke through the crack in the door.

"But I do hold this against me! I couldn't control myself and you suffered for it! Now look, you have to share my burden!"

"A burden I brought on you! If you think about it we're even now!" Arthur stared at Alfred with a saddened expression.

"Even?! I think we're far from that! It's my fault, all my fault!"

"Arthur stop! I hate seeing you like this!"

"Why do you care?!"

"B...Because..." Alfred began to stutter and his face began to heat up.

"Because why?! There's no reason to care! Now leave me to wallow in my own self pity!" Arthur tried to use his foot to push out Alfred's and shut the door but Alfred stood his ground.

"Arthur please I... I..." Alfred's face began to get redder and redder while Arthur's patients thinned. "I love you!" Arthur's eyes widened and his face became just as red as Alfred's.

"Y...You what?" Arthur asked being unable to trust if he heard right.

"I love you, Arthur. I have for a long time. I just could never tell you because I was afraid you would reject me. I'm sorry, I...I'll just go." Alfred removed his foot from the door way and turned around beginning to walk away. Arthur quickly swung open his bedroom door and threw himself on Alfred's back wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you too, you git!" Arthur screamed tears falling from his eyes. "For so long!"

"S...Seriously?!" Alfred asked turning around to face Arthur, who still held on to his waist.

"Yes, Git! I ever thought that you felt the same!" Alfred smiled down at Arthur who continued to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm just so happy!" Alfred smiled again and brought his hand down to cup Arthur's chin. He lifted it up and quickly caught Arthur's lips with his own. The action surprised Arthur at first but he kissed Alfred back once over his shock. Alfred, wanting to deepen the kiss, swiped his tong across Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur granted Alfred entrance and opened his mouth. Almost immediately after slipping in his tong Alfred pulled away with a hiss clutching his mouth.

"W...What happened?! Did I do something wrong?!" Arthur asked stepping closer to Alfred.

"No no. I nicked my tong on one of your fangs." Alfred responded while showing Arthur his bleeding tong. Arthur stared as the blood slowly dripped down Alfred's tong, he unconsciously licked his lips at the sight. "Arthur?" Arthur shook his head and expelled his thoughts away before a blush covered his cheeks.

"S...Sorry."

"Nah it's my fault dude. Now I'm going to go get some ice and napkins for this." Alfred turned around heading for the kitchen leaving Arthur in the hall.

"I need to keep myself under control." Arthur spoke before walking into the kitchen himself. He saw Alfred holding a zip lock bag full of ice wrapped in a paper towel to his tong.

"He Arie!" (Hey Artie!) He spoke words obscured due to the bag of ice in his mouth.

"Hi. I'm going to make some tea would you like some?" Arthur asked moving over to the tea pot.

"Na ay ude! I ink coghee!" (No way dude! I drink coffee!)

"A simple no 'thank you' would suffice." Arthur began to make himself some tea and Alfred watched him a smile on his face.

"O, are e ating ow?" (So, are we dating now?) The question took Arthur off guard and almost made him drop the boiling tea pot.

"I...I don't know, are we?" Arthur responded not daring to look at Alfred trying to conceal his blush.

"Igh uo wa o." (If you want to.) Arthur tried to control his blush before turning to Alfred.

"Well then I guess we're dating." Arthur smiled at Alfred and he smiled back, but Arthur almost missed it with the bag.

"I 'ove ou Arie!" (I love you Artie!)

"I love you too, Git."

* * *

**A/N: *Nervous Laugh* H...Hey guys you miss me? Sorry I've been gone for... like 2 weeks but I couldn't get a chance to type anything up... But I'm here now and I should be next week! (Maybe) Did you guys like how the UsUk is finally here! I've wanted it for so long so I bet you guys did too! Sorry it's a little short... I'll see you next week!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't hit me! I'm Italian! I meant to update but last week I got real lazy and this week I had no time to type! But I'm sick and got to stay home from school so I'm typing now! Please enjoy and don't hurt me!**

* * *

Alfred moved closer to Arthur and held his arms out beckoning Arthur in for a hug and he gladly excepted the embrace.

"You know I never actually saw one of my biggest fantasies come true but it just did." Arthur laughed holding onto Alfred tightly a light blush gracing his cheeks.

"I know same here!" Alfred replied after taking the bag out of his mouth. "But Iggy?"

"What?"

"How long have you known that you loved me?" The question was asked so innocently but Arthur turned bright red at the statement.

"Oh...um well...you see the thing is..." He began stuttering unable to make out the proper words.

"Come on Iggy! If you tell me when I'll tell you when!" Arthur took a deep breath and tried to calm his raging blush.

"Well, I would have to say around WWII. That's when we really started to get closer again and I got to really know who you had become. And besides, you did look quite sexy in your military uniform and bomber jacket..." The blush that had been on Arthur's face returned full force at the last sentence.

"Awww thanks Iggy! And to be fair you look dead sexy in a miniskirt!" America laughed pulling Arthur closer.

"I...I've never worn a miniskirt!"

"Dude, have you seen how you act when you get drunk?!"

"S...shut up! It's your turn! So when did you know?"

"Oh well, back when I was becoming a teenager, around 13 or so, I started having feelings for you that seemed to be more then just a brother. It wasn't until I had become 16 that I realized what the feelings were and in all honesty I was disturbed, cause you were my brother and everything but after gaining independence I really wanted to be with you. You had left and I figured you hated me."

"R...Really?! That long ago?!"

"Yeah, Its just... I can't explain it but I know I loved you more then a brother and I never got a chance to act on those feelings."

"Why didn't you try to see me?"

"I was busy getting all my shit together. Forming a new government is hard ass work. And just as I got my shit together, the War Of 1812 started and then I was sure you hated me..."

"I...I'm sorry America..."

"Hey don't be sorry! I understand and I don't hold anything against you!" Alfred smiled down at Arthur and he gave a small one in response. Alfred began to move in to give Arthur a kiss and Arthur did the same but before their lips met a knock at the door drew their attention.

"Oh Anglettere!" A voice from behind the door laced with a French accent. "I know you're in there!"

"Get out of here Bloody frog!" Arthur screamed taking a step away from Alfred and towards the door.

"Ah, I knew you were there!" The door was slowly opened and it reviled Francis who was standing there smile on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry you appear to have company." He spoke walking up to the two. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He spoke with a wink. Alfred opened his mouth to say something but was abruptly cut off by Arthur.

"No you didn't, stop assuming things! Now why the hell are you here?!"

"I just wanted to say hi. Can't I stop to say hello?"

"No you can't! Now leave!"

"Aww come on Iggy! He's trying to be nice." Alfred spoke putting his arm around the Brit's shoulders.

"No, he's trying to be a git! And..." Arthur couldn't continue when a yawn escaped his lips.

"Did you just get up?" Francis asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Arthur responded wiping a few tears that brimmed his eyes from the yawn.

"It's nine in the morning and you're yawning." Arthur looked at the French man questionably before running to one of the many windows that are covered by curtains. He removed the cover and was hit with the bright sunlight. He hissed at it and quickly covered to window again.

"Are you okay Iggy?!" Alfred called rushing over to him.

"Yeah, yeah. But I guess this explains why I'm so tired."

"Why?"

"It's day time, what do we do during day time?"

"Go out and get McDonalds?!"

"Sleep Alfred. We're supposed to sleep."

"Oh..."

"Who sleeps at nine in the morning?!"

"We do! Now come on Alfred!"

"But I'm not tired!"

"Wait, Angleterre!" France walked up to Arthur and stared right in his face.

"What do you want, frog?!" Arthur replied glaring back. Before Arthur could move Francis grabbed his face and forcibly opened his mouth. Arthur quickly shut his jaw and took a step back. He only got a quick look Francis had seen enough.

"Angleterre? Are you a vampire?" He asked moving his hand from Arthur's face.

"That's so absurd! Vampires don't exist!" Arthur replied with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"You can't fool me Angleterre! You are a vampire!"

"Shut up Git! Get out of my house! Come on Alfred we're going to bed!" Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and began dragging him back to his bedroom.

"But I'm not tired!" Alfred complained while following the Brit. Arthur continued to drag Alfred behind him but turned around to yell at Francis.

"Get out of my house and not a word about this to anyone!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Angleterre!" Arthur continued to drag Alfred but stopped to breathe a sigh of relief when he heard Francis walk out the door and shut it behind him.

"I hate that bloody frog! I hope he wont say anything." Arthur spoke turning to face Alfred.

"He wont, and if he does I'll kick his ass for ya!" Alfred replied pulling Arthur into a hug.

"Can you kick his ass anyway?"

"Of course! Anything for my Iggy!"

"Thanks luv." Arthur moved forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before walking back to his room. "I'm really going to bed now, you're welcome to join me but you have to go to sleep."

"Aww but I wanna have fun!" Alfred began to complain once again.

"Then do it by yourself!"

"Dude if you knew what I had in mind then you would realize how wrong that sounded..."

"Whatever, are you coming to bed with me or not?"

"Fine, I can't resist you anyway." Alfred followed Arthur into his bedroom where they both laid down. Alfred pulled Arthur closer to him and Arthur snuggled right up next to him.

"Night Artie." Alfred spoke with a light yawn.

"Good night Alfred." Arthur replied shutting his eyes. Not long after they had closed their eyes they both drifted off into their own dreams peacefully. Little did they know but a certain French man slipped his way back into their home not long after they had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hurt me but I finally got it done so please be happy! I did my best, I just don't have any confidence in my writing abilities anymore so I'm sorry for the sucky writing. See you next time.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N: Hey guys I'm real sorry that you thought this was an update and now you're all probably mad at me but I have some bad news. I think there's something wrong with me. Both physically and mentally. I wont get into much detail with the physical other then I am constantly fatigued and I feel sick. For the mental I have no motivation to do anything. Not just typing stories but school work, housework anything. I don't even want to play video games. But because of all this I'm not sure when it will pass and I will be able to type again. I'm really sorry and if I new what was wrong with me I would fix it immediately for you guys. Thanks for hanging in with me for this long and I hope you can manage to follow me for a little bit longer until I get better with what ever this is. Again I'm sorry and I'll try o get better.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	10. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Okay guys I'm sorry to say I have bed news for you all. I've seemed to gain my writing motivation back but I have recently lost my flash drive with all my stories on it. I can't write without the original copy with me, I just can't! I have the biggest issue with it and I don't know why. I was really devastated when I lost it and was unable to write for a while afterwards, but again I've gained back my motivation. But it seems that everything on that flash drive has been forgotten and ignored in my mind, I literally want to cry every time I think about it. So to get to the point I will have to stop production on this story. I'm not sure if I'll ever come back but I doubt I will. I'm so sorry, you can all hate me and I wont hold anything against you. I'm really sorry guys I feel awful about this and I'll understand if you leave me now and never come back. I'm terrible! If any of you want to take on this story just PM me about it, I'm sure you would do a better job with it then I did. So for one of the last times...**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	11. AlfredUSUK

Okay guys, I want you to know that this story has been adopted by AlfredUSUK. So if you want to keep reading the story go check him out. I just hope he can fix the story where I messed up. Again I'm sorry! Have fun with the new author.

Fair well

~Mortis


End file.
